A Bad Choice of Words
by Debello
Summary: Something horrible has happened on Privet Dr., Dumbledore has a decision to make. But should he really make the decision? Attention readers: this is my first fanfiction. All creative criticism will be greatly appreciated. There will be an element of Timey wimeyness.


A Bad Choice of Words

Chapter 1 - The First Hint

The end of term for most students was a great joyous time. And for the seeker on Gryffindor's house team it was bittersweet. The final match of the season was just won making his team the champions this year but while the rest of Gryffindor was heading to the biggest common room party all year he was being taken to the hospital wing. A small matter of a broken arm for grabbing the snitch when a bludger was screaming towards the same spot, it had already been healed even.

Charlie was never going to let the opportunity pass and was now paying the price. Madam Pomfrey was being ridiculous in her nursing. At least that was his opinion. The bone was set but she gave him a bed for observation. Just for one night she had told him.

He knew this was her form of punishment for getting hurt. And he was right but you'd never get her to admit to that. His arm was as good as new but he would miss the whole party that was only happening because of his playing. As he was resigning himself to his fate he noticed someone else in the hospital wing. He was fairly certain no one would have missed the epic Slytherin vs Gryffindor match. A match which not only determined the Quiditch Cup but most likely the House Cup also making it extremely important. At least unless they were very ill, but nobody could ever be that ill.

Braving the wrath of madam Pomfrey, Charlie walked over the bed opposite his. He nearly fell over backwards off the bed behind him. Lying before him was one of his heroes.

He had never met Harry Potter but the lightning bolt scar was legendary. He was the around the right age too though he was definitely smaller than expected. Ron was much taller and they should have been the same age.

Harry started to open his eyes and he saw someone he had never met standing before him. Harry wasn't sure to make of where he was either. The last thing he remembered was being at the Dursley's. He was definitely more than a little frightened.

"You have to be Harry Potter" the red head stated. Harry nodded his head. "I can't believe I'm meeting "the" Harry Potter. No one even knows what happened to you after that night."

"What night?"

"The night you killed you know who"

"I haven't killed anyone!"

"Well you wouldn't remember it I guess. You were just a baby. But after that you disappeared. I figured Dumbledore had to have taken you for secret training to become his replacement as a white Mage."

"A what?"

"A white Mage. You know a wizard that fights for the light and seeks out dark wizards and kills them."

"A wizard? With magic?"

"Well yeah, duh. Be pretty stupid if you wanted to battle dark wizards the muggle way."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Dumbledore. Training. Any of this making sense?"

"Who is Dumbledore and what training?"

"Magic training. And Dumbledore is teaching you isn't he? Why else would you be here?"

"What do you mean magic training? Like a magician?"

"A wah? You mean like the muggles? Tricks and such?"

"What's a muggle?"

"Come on Harry? Why are you playing stupid?"

"I'm not sure who you think I am but I'm sure you have the wrong person."

"You already said you are Harry Potter. You have the right infamous scar. You are they right bloke."

"Well I've never heard of half the stuff you're talking about. Muggles, Dumbledore, killing someone."

"What, you mean you don't know anything about the wizarding world?"

"I guess not since I've never heard of it."

"But you're one of the most famous wizards in our world."

"Why?"

"Because you killed he-who-must-not-be-named during the height of his reign of terror."

"Who's he again?"

"You-know-who."

"No I don't."

"But well you see I don't know either. I've never heard his real name. People are to scared to say it and I wasn't born before people started getting scared to say it."

"Oh. Why'd they get so scared of him?"

"Because if he didn't like you he'd have you killed and then kill everyone else in your family or friends. Till they sided with him or all died out."

"Why didn't he get arrested?"

"He was too powerful. No aurors could face him. He'd kill them or maim them. Some fought him but all had to retreat before getting killed."

"What are aurors?"

"Dark wizard catchers."

"Uh yeah, well thanks for the story. Any idea how I get out of here? My aunt and uncle are going to freak out."

"Huh? It's not a story it's a real life nightmare for our parents."

"Listen I don't know how you really know me but if I was a wizard or white Mage in training I think I'd know about it. I don't know how I got here or where here is but I need to get to my relatives before they start looking for me."

"How can Harry Potter not believe he's a wizard."

"I don't believe in magic. It's not real. It's unnatural talking about it."

Harry thinks back on his Uncle's rants.

"Oh yeah? Explain this then, accio snitch!" Charlie waved his wand and a little golden ball zoomed to his hand. "This is the magical golden snitch from the game I just played."

The little golden ball with silver wings was very impressive but he'd seen things similar. However, how'd he get it to come to come to him? "Is that stick a remote?"

"My wand is a magic wand. If I say a spell with the right incantation and movements I can do almost anything."

"Like what?"

"Aguamente!" Charlie directed a stream of water from his wand straight at Harry.

Harry was very soaked and none too happy. "What's the big idea?!"

Charlie performed a drying spell on Harry getting rid of all the water and warming him up. "Magic is dead useful. And most definitely real."

"Well I've definitely not seen anything like that. So maybe magic is real but why do you think I'm a wizard?"

"Well your parents were. And most children with magical parents are magical."

"My parents were magical? How'd they die if they had magic. I mean how do you die in a car accident if you have magic to save you?"

"Well magic can't fix everything. But your parents didn't die in an automobile accident. They were killed by you-know-who. The same day you defeated him."

Harry looked like a car had just hit him. "I can't believe my Aunt and Uncle lied to me all these years. Well actually I can but it's a lot to take in all of a sudden. But how did I defeat him when I was just a baby but my parents died?"

"Well that is a pretty big mystery that as far as I know is yet to be solved. But then again you disappeared. And apparently haven't been secretly training with Dumbledore."

"I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle and really need to find them. Before I get in major trouble."

"Well you won't get out of here until madam Pomfrey lets you out."

"Well who is that?"

"Ahem." With a slight cough Pomfrey introduced herself into the conversation. "Oh hello."

"Hello mister Potter."

Before Harry finished asking her how she knew him he noticed Charlie indicating his forehead. Oh right.

"Well mister Weasley. I see you couldn't follow directions very well."

"Sorry madam Pomfrey."

"Well I suppose it's no harm done. Now how are you feeling mister Potter?"

"I feel fine. Maybe you can explain why I'm here and where my family are?"

"Well you are here because you were unconscious. As for where your family is I'm afraid the headmaster wants to answer that. He should be here momentarily. Till that time I want you to rest and you" she pointed a gaze at Charlie, "to leave the poor child alone and remain in your own bed."

As they all separated Harry started thinking about all the revelations he had just heard. Magic is real. He was a wizard. His parents were wizards, well he supposed his Mother was a witch or was that even the appropriate term? They hadn't died in a drunken driving accident. His family had lied to him for years. With all this new information you would think he wouldn't be ready to hear more but all he could think of was new questions. Apparently they would have to wait until this Dumbledore guy showed up. Harry couldn't wait but also feared what new information would come his way. Then again he thought he could be dreaming.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was struggling with his own issues. Harry's home was attacked, actually utterly destroyed to be honest. His ward detectors hadn't even forewarned him that they were under attack. It must have been a group of former Death Eaters that attacked at once to cause such swift and complete destruction. Albus was sure if it wasn't for his Mother's lasting protection Harry would have been found dead like his relatives. Well not that they were found but more or less vaguely identified. It was quite a gruesome scene.

Now he had one matter of the upmost urgency. He need Harry somewhere safe. Somewhere he wouldn't learn of magic. Somewhere he could grow up till he could start at Hogwarts on the same footing as Tom. It was after all important to the prophecy that they remained equals. He had asked a few trusted staff members for some names that he might add to his own list. Of course they didn't know why he had asked. It was now the moment of truth. All names had been put into a magical goblet he had for such important decisions that needed to be impartial. All he needed was the right wording to pick the candidate.

"I need someone that will treat Harry equally with the same love and care that his Aunt and Uncle have provided for him all these years."

Almost immediately a name shot out and Albus snatched it up amused with himself that it had been such an easy decision. He read the name on the paper and determined as impartial as the goblet was there must be a good reason why that name had been chosen. Although it was very hard for Albus to see why, but magic knew best and now he would need to have a chat with his newly former employee.

To be continued…


End file.
